<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Steps by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967772">First Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose of Highever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Character Study, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— И чем она так тебе не угодила? — поинтересовался Алистер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose of Highever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)<br/>День 6: Верёвка</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Думаю, здесь можно встать на привал, — предложил Алистер, когда они вышли на небольшую поляну, скрывавшуюся в чаще Диких землях Коркари.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Уже темнело, и они целый день брели по труднопроходимому лесу вслед за Морриган, которая, казалось, могла сориентироваться в нём даже с закрытыми глазами, потому Розали лишь кивнула в ответ. Привал им и правда не помешал бы.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Надо же, первая здравая мысль, которую ты выдал, — фыркнула Морриган, но возражать тоже не стала.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Алистер лишь зло зыркнул на неё в ответ, а Розали тихо вздохнула — эти двое постоянно цапались, словно кошка с собакой. Что удивительно, им даже говорить для этого не приходилось — неприязнь так и витала в воздухе.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нам нужен хворост, чтобы развести костёр, — заметила она, сбрасывая на землю рюкзак с пожитками.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я схожу, — неожиданно вызвалась Морриган. — Алистер ещё заблудится в трёх соснах, а нам потом его искать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Эй! — возмутился Алистер. — Я топографическим кретинизмом не страдаю!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Только обычным, — тут же парировала ведьма.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Пылающие панталоны Андрасте, да угомонитесь вы, — не выдержала Розали. Кус тут же согласно гавкнул. Уже спокойнее она добавила: — Пока ты будешь собирать хворост, Морриган, мы с Алистером поставим палатки.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я со своей справлюсь сама, — бросила ведьма, прежде чем скрыться за деревьями.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не нужно было брать её с собой, — пробурчал Алистер, доставая свою палатку.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Она единственная, кто знает, как выбраться из этой чащи, — устало отметила Розали. — И если Давет был прав, и Флемет — действительно та самая ведьма из легенд… Я бы не хотела вступать с ней в конфликт, отказавшись от помощи её дочери.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Тоже верно, — мрачно согласился Алистер. — Но мне всё это не нравится.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Розали предпочла промолчать, чем сказать, что ей ситуация нравится ещё меньше, чем ему. Перед глазами снова стал образ отца, истекающего кровью на полу замка, и она с трудом смогла сглотнуть ком, подкативший к горлу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вместо этого Розали обратила своё внимание на палатку. Она развязала верёвку, удерживавшую вместе ткань, шест и несколько кольев. И остановилась. Она совершенно не представляла, что со всем этим делать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Раньше ей и вовсе не доводилось жить в походных условиях. Шатры и навесы она видела лишь на охотах у таких же аристократов как она, и ставили их всегда слуги. А с Дунканом они и вовсе спали под открытым небом всю дорогу до Остагара. Теперь же она чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной и бесполезной.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Розали в чувствах пнула верёвку ногой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— И чем она так тебе не угодила? — поинтересовался Алистер.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Розали посмотрела на него и слегка зарделась.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да так, — пробормотала она.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Понимаю, порой они жутко путаются под ногами, — сказал он, поднимая шест с земли и с силой втыкая его в землю. — Ещё и натянут их повсюду, Мор знает зачем, а нам потом спотыкаться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Розали не смогла сдержать тихого смешка и потянулась за тканью.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Безобразие, — согласилась она.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Было очевидно, что Алистер заметил её заминку и решил прийти на подмогу, прежде чем она сделала какую-нибудь глупость. И Розали была очень ему благодарна за это.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо за помощь, — сказала она, когда палатка была установлена.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Алистер. — Я, когда первый раз пошёл в поход со стражами, умудрился запутаться в ткани и свалиться у всех на глазах. Хохот стоял такой, что деревья тряслись.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Тогда я точно должна поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас меня от подобной участи, — добродушно отозвалась Розали.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Можешь помочь с моей палаткой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А может, вы, голубки, перестанете ворковать и поможете мне? — раздался сзади голос Морриган.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Они оба вздрогнули и отвернулись друг от друга.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я помогу, — тихо сказала Розали и поспешила к Морриган, которая недовольно смотрела на них.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Но когда Розали в следующий раз поймала на себе взгляд Алистера, она ему тепло улыбнулась и поймала себя на мысли, что, возможно, они всё же найдут общий язык.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>